Sakura Sushi
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura wind up on an accidental nine-month journey to parenthood and possibly love.
1. Late Bloom

Late Bloom

Syaoran lay back on his futon and buried his arm over his face. He let out a long sigh. His long day at work was nothing compare to his little nine month-long adventure. The dim glow of the late August sunset reflected on his face from the window. So much can happen in the course of nine months. One example? Sakura was pregnant with his child. Now aside from the obvious, how did this happen? For the answer, go back nine months.

-Nine Months Ago-

_December 31st, 2010._

Syaoran and Meilin were throwing a New Year's Eve party at their house. For years, Syaoran and Sakura had admired each other from afar. Yet, they didn't seem to know how to take their friendship further. From grade school to adulthood, no chance ever seemed right to initiate a romantic relationship. Most of the problem lay within their busy lives. School and work seemed to eat up their time together. During college, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. He and Sakura kept in touch, but still no suggestions of romance came up between them. That would remain true until the party. Ten years finally came down to this night.

Sakura made it over to the Li House around seven o'clock. Her bright pink kimono held onto her slender body in a silk-made hug. She adjusted her clothes and rang the bell. The young woman felt her heart racing in her chest at the thought of seeing Syaoran again. He had just come back to Japan last week. She didn't even know what she would say to him after so long. Somehow, she felt that she would at least confess her feelings to him at this party. Meilin opened the door and peeked out of the crack. Sakura stood back with a positive glow around her.

"Good evening," she said. Meilin pushed open the door looked her up and down. Their friendship grew into a rather rocky one over the years. What would cause this to happen? Why none other than Syaoran himself. Ever since grade school, they both wanted him. A nice little triangle had built up over the years. So far, nothing has happened, but that can't be said for tonight. Meilin tried to stay proper.

"Good evening, Sakura," she said. Both women bowed before Meilin let her friend inside.

"You're early," she said behind her. "We were just about finished setting up."

"I see," Sakura replied as she looked around the living room. "Where's Syaoran?" His cousin frowned.

"He had to pick up some things," she replied. "He'll be back later."

"Okay," Sakura replied. She sat over near the window. Meilin rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. She had to remind herself that she would remain civil towards her old friend during this party. After all, New Year's Eve was the chance to start anew and let go of old baggage. Meilin recomposed herself and walked into the kitchen.

The guests began to gradually fill the house around eight o'clock. Sakura stayed by the window and watched everyone walk inside. Syaoran and Meilin entertained everyone that arrived.

"It's so nice to see you again," Tomoyo said to the hosts with a bow. "When did you get back, Syaoran?"

"Last week," he replied. Meilin led the woman into their house. The traditions of Hong Kong filled the air. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the glow of the deep red paper lanterns glowing on her round face. If one walked into the house, they would be convinced they had stepped into Hong Kong itself. The smell Peking duck filled the air. The glow of the paper lanterns filled the room. Even the dragons hanging on the walls added to the festive mood in the house.

Syaoran happened to look up from the kitchen and noticed Sakura over by the window with her drink in her hand. Opportunity seemed to have lifted up her skirt for him tonight. As if in a daze, Syaoran left the kitchen and pushed his way over to his long-time crush through the crowd. Sakura didn't notice him at first. Her eyes stayed fixed on the falling snow outside. How chaste it looked in the cold. She began to remember her childhood during the winter.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a man asked behind her. She nearly leapt as she looked in the reflection in front of her. Syaoran stood looking at the snow with her. Sakura blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, it is…" she mumbled. Syaoran walked up behind her and began rubbing on her shoulders. He didn't seem to know where he exactly he was going with this. This tiny gesture just felt nature to him. His crush trembled as she pressed her lips together.

"Ooo," she whispered. Her hand closed tighter around her cup. He gently placed his chin on her head.

"Care to dance?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura's heart flipped in her chest as her cheeks turned pinker.

"Uh, well…" she mumbled.

He pulled her closer to his body. "Just one dance…"

Sakura didn't really have time to think his offer through. "Well... okay, but one dance."

Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He gently took her by the hand and led her to the center of the living room. Meilin spotted them dancing, but fought to keep her mask on during the whole party. _Don't make a scene at your own party_, she had to tell herself many times. _I am adult. I do not need to sink down to petty jealousy from high school._ Meilin poured herself another drink from the kitchen and downed it.

Sakura and Syaoran danced to the soft Eastern music floating over their heads. No one else seemed around to them. They only got lost in each other with the music so faint in their ears. Syaoran took her by the waist.

"This is nice," he whispered.

"Mmm," Sakura said back. They softly dance until brightly lit paper lanterns over their heads. At eleven, he broke down kissed her on the lips. Not a full-on passionate kiss, just a little peck. As if on instinct, Sakura kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her. Soon, one kiss became two. They didn't plan out what would follow next. Why would they need to? Two kisses blossomed into four. Neither one wanted to let go. Sakura even wished that they could stay like this forever. Four kisses morphed into eight and increased until the potential lovers lost count. Shaolan held her to his chest.

"Could you please come up stairs with me?" he whispered. Sakura looked up at him with rosy cheeks. She didn't even know how to voice her answer in words. She rested her head against his chest.

"Alright," she said in a low voice. Neither one saw what was happening; they just went with the nature of it.

Close to 11:20 p.m., Syaoran led his crush down the hall. She followed with rosy cheeks as she held his hand as tightly as she could. Sakura didn't even try to comprehend how this was unfolding before them. Her heart told her to follow along. Syaoran took her upstairs to his bedroom. The man closed the door behind them and kissed her again. Outside, the countdown began.

_Ten!_ Shaolan pushed Sakura onto the bed. She looked up at him with big doe eyes. Syaoran climbed on top of her with his face within inches of hers. _Nine!_ He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Her mind couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. The woman's heart hoped for the latter.

_Eight!_ She reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. Syaoran shifted in place. He didn't even try to stop her. This moment between felt so natural. _I don't want to this end_, Syaoran thought. _This is too good to stop._ His shirt ended up on the floor. _Seven!_ Her pink kimono floats down to the floor. Sakura felt so exposed underneath him. Syaoran broke up the kiss to see his crush bright red in the face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura glanced up at him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Please don't stop." Her words startled Syaoran.

"You want me to…?" he began to ask.

"Yes!" his long-time crush yelped. Hearing her shout that set a fire down to his loins. He felt that he had no choice but to comply. Syaoran leaned down for another kiss. _Six!_ He grabs her cotton white panties. She lay underneath naked and exposed. Sakura waited for Syaoran as he untied his pants and slid them off. She could see how excited he was through his boxers. The woman got a better look when he slid of his boxers.

_Five!_ She slowly spread her legs for him. Syaoran at first didn't have a clue. His libido pushed him to take it further with her. _Go on! What are you waiting for? She's right there in front of her! Do it!_ Syaoran grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and guided himself in. She clenched her teeth as she sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Sakura-chan, is this your first time?" he asked. She nodded through the pain. He brushed aside her bangs from her forehead.

"Should I stop?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. The man leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the lips. _Four!_ The ride starts off slow and sweet. She fit around him like a leather glove. She threw her arms around his neck. He got his tongue lost within her mouth. Syaoran hadn't expect to feel so much warmth around him at once. What really threw him off was that Sakura grew to enjoy this as much as he did.

"More!" she cried. "Please give me more!" Syaoran found his body more than happy to comply. _Three!_ He sped up in his desire. Syaoran's mouth moved down to Sakura's right shoulder. Her squealing pushed his mind far into pleasure. Before he had a chance to grasp the sensations around him, he felt the pleasure building out to spill over.

_Two!_ "I can't hold it anymore!" he shouted, throwing back his head. Sakura held him close to her body as tightly as she could.

"Don't leave me go!" she cried. _One!_ He violently sprayed within her.

"I love you so much, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura moaned as she reached her own climax. He collapsed beside of her, panting. All of that pent of desire took away anymore words they could've said to each other. _Happy New Year!_ After the toasting of glasses, most of the guests decided to stay and watch the first sunrise of the New Year. Sakura and Syaoran slept peacefully beside each other on his futon. Would 2011 bring a new relationship between Shaolan and Sakura maybe? Who can say?

However three weeks later in January, Sakura began feeling sick. It started out with a nausea in the mornings and strange cravings for ramen. She thought it was a minor stomach bug that would pass over in a few days. The thought went out the door when she started vomiting. Once that spell hit, she knew something was off. She began to suspect… Sakura sat on the bathroom floor of her office building and shook her head. _Nah, it couldn't be that, could it?_ She only knew of one way to find out. Her co-workers suggested that she take a test.

"You sure about that?" the woman asked. Tomoyo shrugged at her at her desk.

"It's better to find out now though, isn't it?" she asked. Her friend thought about that line of logic and finally nodded.

"I guess you're right," she said. Sakura hurried to the drug store after work and bought the test. She had to gather up her nerves to even read the instructions first. Sakura paced around the bathroom, biting her lower lip.

_I never knew that three minutes could be so long_, she thought. When time was up, Sakura looked at the test. Her results? One big pink plus sign towards trouble.

Positive


	2. Planning

Planning

Sakura sank down to the bathroom floor, pressing her hand to her forehead. The cursed stick fell out of her hands and hit the white-tilted floor at her feet. _This was isn't a dream_, she thought. Her test was really positive. Not the way to start the New Year. She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

_What do I do?_ She already knew who the father was. Sakura shut her eyes and took in a heavy breath. _I think I'm going to be sick!_ She turned to the toilet and threw up. After getting out the next round of morning sickness out of her system, the mother-to-be sat back with her head swimming. She had to tell Syaoran. Once she was better, Sakura reached into her purse for her phone. She dialed the number and took slower breathes to ease her nerves.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked. Sakura's heart did a flip in her chest.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked back. "What's wrong?" The woman gulped as she tried battled to keep down her sick.

"I need to see you," she whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Sakura's lower lip trembled.

"Can I see you later?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sakura hung up and held the phone to her chest. That part was done, but she didn't like where this was going.

It had snowed since last night and pure white blanketed Tokyo in a winter wonderland paradise. Sakura stood against her car with her head pressed against the glass in the parking lot. This sudden change ran past her. It needed to slow down for her. She swallowed once as gathered up her courage.

_I need to get to Syaoran-kun first,_ she thought. Sakura got into her car and drove away. She drove up to Syaoran and Meilin's house by nine o'clock. When she cut off the engine, Sakura looked out her windshield. The snow made the house look like one out of a storybook. However, she couldn't think about that now. Sakura got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell and tapped her foot on crushed powder on the steps. The woman looked up when she heard the door open. Her heart sped up.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked. Her old friend slowly opened the door. Syaoran looked as if he had just gotten out of bed with a wrinkled t-shirt and baggy pants on. He held a cup of tea in his hand.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he mumbled. The woman felt her stomach dropping.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. The cup dropped to the welcome mat below.

"What?!" he shouted. Sakura handed him the test with her lips pressed together. Syaoran looked at the pink plus sign before him. He lifted his head concerned as he noticed Sakura's face going pale.

"Sakura-chan?" the man asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whimpered. Syaoran's eyes widened while his old friend tried not to throw up again.

"Get in here, quick!" he said. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. Syaoran sat outside the hall bathroom and waited as Sakura threw up. _Oh boy,_ the man thought. He sighed to himself. Syaoran knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" he asked.

"Not really," Sakura croaked.

"May I come in?" he asked. Syaoran opened the door and looked inside when he got no answer. Sakura leaned against the wall, panting. Syaoran crawled into the bathroom and sat next to her.

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. Sakura softly shut her eyes. She felt a hand close around hers. The woman opened her eyes and turned her head. Syaoran looked her in the eyes. A puzzled look washed over her face. Syaoran was actually smiling at her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll work through this."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes," the man told her. He put his hand on Sakura's stomach. "It's my child too," he reasoned. "We're family now."

"Family?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. "We are family, don't forget that." She couldn't understand it at the time, but Sakura felt herself smiling all of a sudden. They were family now, but that's just the start.

Family


	3. Time

Time

First Obstacle to deal with? Meilin.

_January 25th, 2011._

Meilin awoke to a thug noise downstairs that fateful morning. She tried to ignore it at first and pulled the pillows over her head. When the sound didn't stop, the woman mumbled to herself and turned over in bed.

"Mah!" Meilin shouted as she sat up. "What the hell?!" She leapt out of bed to investigate. Boxes as far as the eye could see took up space on the living room floor. Meilin looked around with her jaw dropped.

"What is all of this?" she asked. She looked up when she heard the door open. Shaolan and Sakura walked in carrying more boxes. They stopped when they spotted the other woman.

"Oh hi Meilin," Sakura said. "I'm sorry if we woke you up." The Chinese woman found herself at a loss for words as she moved her mouth up and down.

"Uh…" she managed to say at last. "What's all of this?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Shaolan asked with a puzzled look on his face. Meilin shook her head.

"No…" she said. Being up this early in the morning didn't really give much time for people to asset sudden situations like this one. Meilin couldn't do that, let alone remember what she and Shaolan talked about last night.

"I told you last night," he said.

"I must have been asleep," his cousin said. "It's too early for me to think." She rubbed her forehead as she waved her cousin off. "Anyway, why are all of these boxes in our living room?"

"Sakura is moving in with us," Shaolan said as he put his arm around Sakura. His tone sounded so matter of fact. Meilin's jaw dropped.

"Why?!" she yelped. Sakura pressed lips together as she shuffled her feet.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted. Meilin about collapsed to the floor.

"What?!" she cried, looking back and forth between her cousin and the other woman.

"She's moving in so we can raise the baby together," Shaolan said. The color drained from Meilin's face as the news sank in. The more they talked, the worst the delayed stab to the chest would feel. Meilin wished she had never gotten out of bed. She walked back to her room, trembling with each step. Sakura and Shaolan looked perplexed.

"Meilin?" Shaolan asked.

"Why?! Why?! Why?" she screamed from upstairs. The door slammed shut loud enough just the same. Sweat drops formed on the back of Sakura and Shaolan's heads.

"Uh… do you want the guest room?" he asked.

"Sure," she mumbled.

Meilin hid in her room while Shaolan helped Sakura unpack in her new room. Their happy chatter and laughter felt like pins being stabbed into her arms and legs repeatedly. She held her knees to her chest, still reeling from the news. _This was just like New Year's Eve._

Meilin still carried a torch for Shaolan. They were once engaged to marry, but that fell through on her eighteenth birthday. Along with a few other events in her life, she called 2008 the worst year of her life. She rolled over on her bed and sighed. Meilin didn't hate Sakura, it's that she and Shaolan had been close when they were younger in Hong Kong. Sakura coming into the picture threw everything off.

For years, Meilin watched Shaolan and Sakura dance around the subject of taking their relationship further. Everyone, including her, found it a painful thing to watch. She almost wanted to scream, "Kiss or don't date already!" The woman hoped for the latter option. It wasn't looking that way years later. New Year's Eve came around and Shaolan spent most of the night with Sakura. Meilin ended up alone in the kitchen downing sake and punch.

Now, Sakura was pregnant with Shaolan's child and moving in with them. Meilin buried her face in her pillow. Did God hate her or something? The guy she liked knocked up her quasi-rival at the end of last year. That same quasi-rival was moving into her house with an unborn kid on the way. And Meilin was expected to be okay with all of that? She paused in her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Meilin asked in her pillow.

"Shaolan and I are going out to lunch," Sakura said on the other side of the door. "Want to come?" Meilin sat up, looking like a corpse.

"No," she said. "I'm good."

"You sure?" the soon-to-be mother asked.

"I'm not hungry," Meilin lied. "You and Shaolan go on ahead."

"Okay," Sakura said, uncertain. Meilin buried her head back into the pillow as she listened to the footsteps disappear down the hall. She let out a muzzled groan. And Sakura was going to live here for nine months and then some?

_I can't take this!_ _Nine months with her?! No!_

Cousin


	4. Please Stay

Please Stay

Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. January's almost over and three weeks into the pregnancy. She rubbed her stomach. Shaolan's baby rested here. _Shaolan's baby._ They were a family now: Sakura, Shaolan, Meilin, and the baby. She shook her head. _Nine months here, huh?_ It still felt surreal. Would this really work, her and him together? Sakura's cheeks flushed pink.

_Shaolan…_ He saw to all of her needs, helped her around the house, and talked to the baby every day. Sakura still had questions about her and Shaolan. Where did her pregnancy put their relationship now? Sure, they were friends, but how long would that last? Sakura felt the heat spread from her face to her chest as another thought filled her head.

Their relationship had changed since last year. One night led to this moment and they hadn't talked about it since. What could they say? After the party, the pair couldn't talk for five days. In fact, the first time they spoke was the pregnancy announcement. Things became a little easier from there. Well, sort of…

Sakura rubbed her stomach again. Innocent childhood crush feelings had recently woken up. No, they weren't innocent anymore. They matured along with her. She didn't see Shaolan as just a friend anymore, but she didn't know what exactly he was to her yet. Friends? Not anymore. Lovers? Not yet. Sakura couldn't figure it out.

She took her hand from her stomach. Nine months, huh? Seemed long, but yet Sakura couldn't help but smile. _I don't want to leave his side_, she thought. _I want to be with him and get as close to him as I can._ Sakura stroked her stomach. _I want to stay want with Shaolan and the baby. _That thought alone made her heart do little flips. _I want… I want… I want to form my family with Shaolan._ The door opened down the hall.

"I'm home!" Shaolan called. Sakura smiled as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Coming!" Sakura said. She left her room with a pep in her step to her baby's father.

Lover?


	5. Movie Night

Movie Night

Friday night in February and Sakura couldn't sleep tonight. Too many questions flooded her head. She sat up in her futon. Close to a month and nothing felt familiar to her. Most of her stuff was still back at her house. Shaolan told her it was fine to stay here with him and Meilin, but she had doubts now.

_We can't stay here after the baby's born_, she thought. But where could they go? The housing market hadn't been great these days. Plus, would she still work? Shaolan provide for her? Did he want to get married? Did he even love her? Too much drowned her mind. _I need to get out_, Sakura thought. She climbed out of the futon, put on a robe, and left the room.

A soft blur light caught her eyes in the hallway. _Who's up at this time of night?_ Sakura trailed the light to the living room. Shaolan sat on the couch, watching TV. The mother of his child watched him from the doorway. He happened to look up and see her watching him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shaolan said. "I didn't mean to wake you up." Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, no, no," she said. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Ah," he said. The man patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Since you're up, come and join me."

"You sure?"

"You might as well, right? You came all this way." Sakura shrugged.

"Alright." She took a seat next to her baby's father and looked at the TV screen. "What are you watching?"

"_Seven Samurai_."

"Ah. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah."

"How come?"

Shaolan shrugged. "Too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"This whole baby thing."

Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes. "You too?"

"What's been on your mind?"

"Where we'll live."

"Here of course."

"I mean after the baby's born. Where will we live?"

"Uh… well…" Sakura's eyes filled with worry. Her baby's father sighed and lowered his head.

"I don't know," he said.

"This is what I mean," she said. "Are we going to support the family together? Will you want me to work? And what about marriage?" Shaolan blinked.

"Wow," he mouthed. Sakura breathed as she tried to calm down.

"Well, what will we do?" she asked. He gently pulled her into his arms.

"We'll look for a house in the morning," he whispered. Sakura lifted her head.

"And then?" she asked. Shaolan rubbed her on the back before slowly pulling away.

"Let's start with the house and finish this movie first, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Sakura said with a small smile. They turned back to the screen and didn't speak for the rest of the night.

Home


	6. House Hunting

House Hunting

With newspapers all over the living room floor, house hunting started today. Sakura looked at the first paper.

"How about this one?" she asked. Syaoran read the information in the ad.

"Hm, maybe," he said. "Keep in mind about our budget."

"Right," she said. He slid another paper towards her.

"How about this one?" Syaoran asked.

"Is it big enough?" she asked. He looked at the ad again.

"It says each room is six mats."

"Can we afford it?"

"If we saved up now." Syaoran counted down the months on his fingers. "Five years at least…" Sakura frowned.

"Think we should rent instead?" she asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed. They looked through the papers again.

"We should write down our picks," Sakura said.

"Right," her baby daddy said. "Hang on." Syaoran got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a notepad and pen.

"Ooo, here's a good one," Sakura said.

"Let me see," Syaoran said. She showed him the ad, but he made a face.

"You sure we can afford the rent?" he asked. "We still need money for the baby."

"Well, what do you want?" she asked.

"A place near a daycare and Something in our price range."

"Near family?"

"But not too near." Syaoran looked at Sakura. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Well I want to be near Toya, Yukito, dad, and Meiling. I also want to live near a daycare center."

"Don't forget our jobs."

"Oh yeah. That's right. An apartment, then?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Do you really want that?" he asked. His child's mother bit her lower lip.

"Well…" she said. Sakura looked into his eyes when he gently held her hand.

"Easy now," Syaoran said. "It's only February. We still have time to find a place."

"I know, but I want to move out before summer."

"We will, it's only the first day."

"Okay."

"Very good," her child's father replied. He picked up another paper. "Better pick a quiet place if we do end up in an apartment."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding. The search began again. By lunch, they found eight potential places. Heh, not bad for round one in day one.

Let's Go Home


	7. Hearts for Daddy

Hearts for Daddy

Syaoran sat in the kitchen, lost in thought in the late night hours. Valentine's Day would be in a few minutes. Pretty minor, considering… _I'm going to be a father soon._ The idea scared him at first. He and Sakura were still in their early twenties and unmarried with budding careers. So many details to be worked out. _Does she want to stay home after the baby's born? What if she wants to work? And what about marriage?_

They still needed a place to live. The apartment search came up with nothing so far. Today started another round after work. The search looked as if it would be dry again. Once they found a place, they needed to get married.

Syaoran pressed his hand to his forehead. _Crap! I haven't even gotten that far yet! _He sighed and looked at the dark ceiling. Planning took so much effort, but yet it would seem worth it. Syaoran looked forward to holding his new baby, watching the first steps, hearing the first words, walking the kid to school, celebrating all of the birthdays and holidays, enjoying little gifts between father and child, watching graduation, and meeting the grandkids. Syaoran took in the nostalgic waves of time. _What would we name the baby? Maybe something both Chinese and Japanese?_ They didn't know the baby's gender yet, so a unisex name sounded safe. Syaoran's chest grew warm thinking about that sweet little newborn.

"Syaoran-kun," a voice said in reality. He looked up and saw the mother-to-be standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, blinking. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"Fair point," her child's father said. Sakura walked over to the table where he sat and presented him with a pink box of white honmei chocolate. Syaoran looked up with big eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said with a bow.

"You didn't have…"

"I wanted to." The man closed his mouth as Sakura pressed her lips together.

"Syaoran-kun," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked with cotton candy cheeks.

"Can I put my arms around you?"

He looked away. "Sure." Sakura lightly took him into her arms and his cheek rested against her plump breasts.

XOXO


	8. Silent Screaming

Silent Screaming

Smile, that's all Meiling can do. Sakura and Syaoran were having a baby. Meiling fought to smile at the news.

"I am so happy for you," she lied. She smiled the whole time, but inside Meiling screamed. Boy did she scream. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Meiling panted in the bathroom. Smiling hurt, but it helped her stay sane. The problem was she still loved Syaoran. She didn't want to be. Their engagement broke off years ago, but Meiling still carried a torch for Syaoran. She didn't want to. Meiling shook her head. _Syaoran's with Sakura now_, she thought. _Get over it!_

This was supposed to be simple. Live together and maybe old feelings will die. So far, that hadn't happened. Her and her cousin worked at different hours during the day. They lived like strangers. Now, Sakura and the baby made it worse. Syaoran and Sakura wanted to move out for the baby's sake. Meiling shut her eyes. The baby. The baby. The baby. The baby. That's all they talked about now. She clenched her fists.

_Sometimes I wish she would miscarry!_ That thought made Meiling freeze. She backed away from the sink, trembling. _No… No, that's not me at all. I don't want that. Why did I even think that?_ She could feel her heart twisting up to her throat as she put her hand to her forehead.

_My head hurts_, the Chinese woman thought. She forced herself to smile again. Even that started to hurt. Meiling shut her eyes. _Make it stop. I don't want to love him anymore. I just…_ She clenched her fists on her knees. _I just want to get on with my life._ There came a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Meiling asked, looking up.

"Are you done in there?" Sakura asked. "I feel sick again." Meiling automatically put on her fake smile.

"Just a second," she lied. Meiling stood up and opened the door. Sakura rushed passed her to the toilet. The Chinese woman looked away as she threw up. _So annoying…_ When she was finished, Sakura sat back to catch her breath. Meiling poked her head inside.

"You okay?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she said. The pregnant woman noticed her face. "Meiling."

"Hm?" the other woman asked.

"Why do you always smile?"

Meiling felt her heart twist in pain. "You hurt me."

Sakura cocked her head. "Huh?"

Meiling fought to keep together as she spoke. "You make it hard for me! I'm trying to move on, but you just being here hurts! It hurts me so much!"

Sakura reached out. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Meiling turned and walked away with a painfully forced smiled on her face. Because that was all she had to keep her mind in check.

Smile


	9. Stay by Me

Stay by Me

Three months have passed and Sakura started to show a little bit. Naturally, she felt awkward with the changes to her body. She started looking at her growing belly in the mirror every morning. It would soon be time to buy some maternity clothes. Despite expecting this part of the pregnancy, it already took Sakura by surprise when her breasts grew about a cup size. Syaoran watched her with a smile on his face.

"You're really beautiful," he said as he sat on the living room couch as the mother of his child straightened out her dress. Sakura smiled after hearing him say that.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she said. They had gotten closer since Sakura first broke the news about her pregnancy. Three months and they were sort of dating. The quasi-couple seemed to be waiting for the other to put a label on their relationship. Thinking about it now, babies had a weird way of changing relationships- sometimes good, sometimes bad.

Still, Syaoran had one question to ask.

It came on one evening in early March. The couple had just finished dinner and Sakura was putting away the dishes. He watched her from the table.

"Sakura-chan," he said with his elbows propping him up on the table. She didn't turn around.

"Hm?" she asked as she was washing a dark green glass. Syaoran kept his eyes on her back.

"Wouldn't it be better if we got married?" he asked. Sakura paused over the dishes.

"Do you?" she asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He shrugged after thinking about it for a second.

"I mean, why not?" he asked. Sakura turned to him, frowning.

"But, do you _really_ want to?" she asked. "I don't want to feel like I'm making you." Her child's father shook his head.

"You're not making me," he said. "I want to marry you." Sakura lowered her eyes.

"It would feel like it," she said in a low voice. "At least think this through."

"I have," he insisted.

"But not all the way, have you?" Sakura asked, sternly. Syaoran drew his mouth closed with a sheepish expression on his face. She looked him straight in the eye and sighed.

"I want to, believe me," she said. "But it's not a good time." Syaoran lowered his gaze.

"Oh," he mumbled. However, something inside of him wouldn't let him give up. Syaoran leapt out of his chair and clasped onto her hands. Sakura nearly jumped at the sensation with wide eyes.

"Syaoran-kun!" she said, gasping. Her baby's father looked her in the eye.

"At least think about it for my sake," he said. "Please?" Sakura drew her mouth closed as her heart tingled in her chest at his words. This wasn't an idle proposal. His tone made him sound so certain of himself. Her lips trembled as she tried to think of something to say.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. The light rain that began to fall outside filled the spring evening from the open the kitchen window. Syaoran pressed his lips together kept his resolve. His heart raced as he waited for her to clarify her question. In the back of his mind, Syaoran prepared to be rejected for this first go-around. In fact, he half-expected her to turn him down on the first try. Syaoran readied himself for the coping process before trying again at a later date. Sakura paced herself with her words.

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked in a steady tone. He didn't have to think of an answer.

"Because I love you," he said. "I love you and I want you to stay by me." Those words washed away any words that Sakura had for him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Syaoran stopped her when he shook his head.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said. Sakura drew her mouth closed and eyed him with bright pink cheeks.

"Just think about it for a while," Syaoran said with hints of desperation in his voice. "Please?" After a moment of hesitation, Sakura finally nodded.

"Alright," she replied. Her baby's father wanted to collapse in relief, but kept a stern face on the outside.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head. Syaoran won't have to wait long, however. Two powerful forces would shift and push everything front and center with no way to turn back.

Marry Me, Maybe?


	10. Early Morning Bliss

Early Morning Bliss

Syaoran couldn't sleep in the early hours of the next morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet and already his mind became active when new thoughts on the day. His eyes trailed down beside him to the mother of his child. Sakura looked so angelic sleeping in his arms with a serene smile on her face. Syaoran wondered what she was dreaming about. He brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered. The ring Syaoran had purchased days ago sat on his dresser waiting to be worn in its velvet black box. He didn't have an answer yet. Syaoran hoped Sakura would say yes when the time came. However, there were other plans needed for their future. Syaoran lied back in bed.

_Where will we live? What kind of wedding does she want? Will she even say yes?_ He drew his eyes closed as he felt his heart beating. Thinking about these gave him more excited chills. _We're going to be parents!_ In truth, the news shocked him in the beginning. He battled to adjust with the sudden change. Syaoran wanted the chance to start a relationship with Sakura, but hadn't expected it to go in this direction yet. The shock's worn off now and he keeps counting down to the due date. Syaoran frowned as he remembered something else. They still weren't prepared. Every time the couple tried to plan their next move, too many things distracted them.

Syaoran and Sakura battled to keep up with work and spending time together as the months wore on. Phone calls on their lunch break didn't do it anymore. The only time they got to spend with each other these days were at dinner and bed time. Syaoran tried to plan date When they did have a Saturday night in, Sakura ended up falling asleep in the middle of a romantic movie they had rented earlier in the day. Not enough time together was killing Syaoran inside. Plus, the couple felt like they overstayed their welcome in Meilin's house. Despite the smiles, he could tell that his cousin still was trying to cope with the change in his relationship with Sakura. Syaoran covered his mouth to muzzle his laughter.

_I bet she's sick of seeing us here_, he thought. But seriously, Syaoran felt the need to do something nice for Meilin to help ease her frustration. As he thought of how, he happened to look over at the clock on the nightstand. The man lifted his head puzzled as he read the time again. _What? Six in the morning already? How long have I been up?_ He set his head back down on the pillow._ I have to work in two hours, damn._ Syaoran shook his head. _I have too much on my mind._ His eyes trailed to the ceiling as he sighed.

_What now?_ His eyes shifted downwards when he felt movement in his arms. Sakura rolled over, awake. Seeing her round, chubby face erased any remaining thoughts Syaoran had lingering in his head.

"Good morning," he whispered. Sakura's green eyes met Syaoran's brown ones she was waking up.

"You're up early?" she asked, blinking. He nodded as if in thought.

"Yes, I guess I am," Syaoran said. She tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Sakura asked. He shook his head, smiling.

"Not really," her baby's father answered. "When do you have to go to work?"

"At eight," she said after a little thought. "Why?" Syaoran brushed aside her bangs from her forehead.

"Nothing special," he said. "We can just stay here in bed together a little bit longer and do nothing. How does that sound?" Sakura smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"I like it," she said. Syaoran lifted her head by the chin and gave her a little kiss on her lips. Somehow, this peace seemed fitting for the days before Japan's disaster.

Enjoy the Peace


	11. Ruin

Ruin

March eleventh, 2011 marked the world turning upside down in Japan. It started out like a typical morning: everyone got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to work or school. They hadn't expected much to happen that March eleventh. At eleven in the morning, the earth gave way to the shakes. Usually, the people were used to things like this. However, this quake turned into a monster. The following tsunami hours later made things worse.

Sakura dialed Syaoran's cell number in the crowded shelter that evening. The ringing on the other line made her heart race faster. _Come on, Sweetheart! Please pick up!_ Sakura paced around in her spot in the shelter as she tried to look for a familiar face in the crowd. She bit her lower lip, tapping her foot.

"We're sorry," the operator said. "This number is either out of range or turned off." Sakura hung up pale and trembling. _Syaoran-kun…_

"Look, he's not going to pick up any time soon," Meilin said sitting next to her. Sakura looked at her with big, worried eyes. Meilin sighed and shook her head.

"Listen, there isn't much we can do right now," she said. "I'm sure he's fine." Sakura put her hand to her stomach and sat down on the floor.

It's been busy in the shelters all over Japan. Sakura and Meilin were among the second batch of people to arrive. Some suffered from minor injuries. The seriously wounded ended up going into the hospitals that were still open and running. All either lost their homes or had them flooded out. Sakura looked around at the people in the shelter. Everyone looked really tired. Not many had much to eat since they first arrived. The volunteers and medics rushed around to help the misplaced victims. Their endless questions filled the room.

"Where is my husband?"

"Did you find my wife?"

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"Where are my grandkids?"

"When can I eat?"

"Is my house still there?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Is Fluffy going to be okay?"

"Mama, I'm hungry. When can we go home?"

Sakura looked down at the new wallpaper on her cell phone. She and Syaoran took that picture outside of a movie theater on Valentine's Day. He flashed up a huge grin and pulled her in as a high school girl took their picture on Sakura's picture. Seeing this picture put Sakura at ease while making her heart sink. She remembered how this morning played out. Syaoran had just got promoted yesterday and the couple had planned on celebrating this weekend. They hoped to have moved to a new place soon before the baby was born. They had been saving up for ever since that first apartment search. Syaoran's promotion seemed to help bring them closer to their goal.

Now, Sakura didn't even know if Syaoran, Tomoyo, her father, brother, and brother-in-law were still alive. She closed her hand around her phone in a desperate grip. Meilin rubbed her on the shoulder. Sakura lifted her head in alarm. The other woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Everyone will be fine," she insisted. "They will call when they are able to. A storm like this can't take them all out." Somehow hearing Meilin say all of that made Sakura feel much better. Maybe she was right and Syaoran and their friends managed to get to a shelter somehow. Meilin happened to look down at Sakura's lap when she heard and buzzing noise.

"Hey look, you have a new message," she said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down at her phone screen. Two text messages had just arrived. She pushed the buttons to open the first one.

"It's from Tomoyo," she said.

"What does it say?" Meilin asked.

"I'm okay. I'm in a shelter across town." Sakura scrolled down the message. "Look! She sent a picture." She handed the phone to Meilin. Tomoyo grinned in the photo, giving them a V-sign.

"Good to see her still alive," Meilin said. Sakura hit reply.

"Meilin and I are in another shelter," she typed. "Have you seen Syaoran, dad, Touya, and Yukito?" Sakura hit send and looked at the second message. Her heart did little flips in her chest at what she read.

"It's Syaoran!" she exclaimed. Meilin lifted her head.

"What?" she asked. Sakura's hand shook as she read the message.

"He's fine," she said. "He only hurt his leg. The doctor will examine it soon." Meilin gave it her all not to collapse with relief after hearing the good news. No sooner had Sakura repeated that message, a medic walked up to the women.

"Hello ladies," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Meilin answered. Sakura nodded as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm going to examine you both just in case, is that okay with you?"

"Examine her first," the Chinese woman said, nudging over at Sakura. "She's pregnant."

"How far along?" the medic asked.

"Three months," Sakura replied. The medic put his hand on her belly.

"Any pains?"

"No."

He flashed a light in her eyes. "I'll have a nurse examine you shortly."

Sakura held her arm, nodding. "Okay." It would be days before she would see Syaoran or her family alive again.

The Pain of Waiting


	12. Move Along

Move Along

_March 14th, 2011._

"Sakura-chan," a man whispered in the early morning. "Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan." Sakura drew open her eyes and saw Syaoran kneeling in front of her. She sat up with big eyes and covered her mouth.

"Syaoran-kun!" she said, gasping. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's fine. What about you?"

He brushed her bangs from her forehead. "I'm okay, the injuries to my leg weren't too serious. I only got a cut on my leg when I was trying to run down the stairs of the office."

"What about dad, Touya, and Yukito? How is Tomoyo?"

"They are fine as well. Tomoyo is still the same as ever through all of this. Your dad hurt his leg, but it's nothing serious."

Sakura rushed forward and hugged him. "Thanks goodness!" Syaoran placed his hand on her head.

"They are moving people to other shelters because they are filling up quickly. Your family will be here soon," he whispered. "I got here earlier." Sakura looked into his eyes.

"Meilin is asleep," she said. He glanced up over her shoulder and spotted his cousin lying asleep next to her. Syaoran found himself smiling when he spotted to her.

"So she is," he said.

"Excuse me," someone spoke up. The couple turned to see an old man sitting across from them. His body trembled as he leaned forward on the thick blankets that he sat on.

"Could you please keep it down?" he asked. "My wife's asleep."

"It's okay," an old woman said as she pulled herself into a sitting position next to her husband. "I was already awake anyway."

"I apologize," Syaoran said, bowing his head.

"It's fine," the old lady insisted. She leaned on her husband's shoulder and eyed Sakura's stomach.

"You have such a healthy glow around you," the old lady told her.

"Oh thank you," Sakura said.

The old lady leaned forward. "Are you…?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Wait, how did…?" The old woman tapped the side of her nose.

"You have that glow," she said. "Plus, I was young once." The younger woman struggled to say something, but drew her mouth closed.

"How long have you two been married?" Syaoran asked. The old man grinned as he held his wife's hand.

"Sixty years!" he bragged. "Yesterday was our anniversary."

"Congratulations," Sakura said.

"Thank you," the old man replied, bowing his head.

"How long have you been married?" his wife asked.

"Oh no!" Syaoran said. "We're not married."

"You're not?" the old man asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Do you want to get married?" the wife asked. The younger couple tried to come up with an answer. Did they want to get married? Even in the wake of two natural disasters, that question managed to follow them. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't thought about that part of their future when they ended up being uprooted into this shelter. The storm already delayed their plans and now the question of marriage popped up. Syaoran grabbed onto Sakura's hand.

"We don't know," he answered.

"You don't?" the old lady asked.

"We hadn't considered it yet."

"Why is that?"

"We haven't really planned ahead that far," Sakura answered. "Our lives have been kind of busy, you know?" The elderly couple shook their heads.

"You might want to get right onto planning now," the old man said. "You don't know what would happen nowadays." The couples looked around at all the people in the shelter. Most of them lost their homes and loved ones. They had no idea when they would ever get home or what their futures would shape to adjust to shift in their lives. These people were the lucky ones compared to the ones stuck on the rumble or dead. Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" she whispered. The old lady perked up, showing off her crooked teeth as she smiled.

"Of course, dear," she said. "You two will be fine. You are young and in love, after all."

"Do you mean that?" Sakura asked.

"I do indeed," the old woman said. "I even believe that you will give your baby a happy home." Hearing her say those words seemed to have a strange calming effect on the couple. Syaoran loosened his grip on Sakura's hand.

"Thank you for your kind words," he said. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe, the old lady was right about them.

Rebuild


End file.
